


Kopflos

by somali77



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beitrag zu einer Challenge mit dem Thema: "Hat jemand den Kopf gesehen?" Crack, Parodie, Spoiler, allgemeiner Wahnsinn...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kopflos

~

 

Es war ungefähr sieben Uhr siebenunddreißig in Ikebukuro, Tokyo.

An diesem Morgen traf Namie, eine eigentlich sehr gefasste Dame, die folgenschwere Entscheidung.  
Sie packte den Kopf ihres Chefs in einem Anflug von Abscheu an den Haaren und schleuderte ihn mit  
einem innigen Laut der Verachtung zum Fenster hinaus in den Müllcontainer.

Vielleicht sollte man erwähnen, dass der Kopf zwar sehr wohl ihrem Chef gehörte, nicht aber sein  
eigener Kopf war. Es war der Kopf des Exemplars einer seltenen, noch nicht völlig ausgestorbenen  
Gattung kopfloser irischer Todesfeen, einer sogenannten Dullahain. Da Namies Chef- sein Name war Izaya-  
trotz seines zarten Alters von etwas über zwanzig ein abgrundtief böser Mastermind war, plante  
er den Weltuntergang und seine Unsterblichkeit mit besagtem Schädel, außerdem kuschelte er ganz  
gerne mit ihm. Was er in seiner Freizeit sonst noch so damit trieb war eine Information, für die niemand  
Geld ausgeben wollte- genau das war aber sein Job, Informationen zu verkaufen: Izaya war Informationshändler.  
Als Gemisch aus Manager, Börsenmakler, Orakel und ganz allgemeiner Lästerschwester verdiente er  
seltsamerweise genug, um sich einen äußerst bequemen Bürostuhl und eine Sekretärin leisten zu können.

Die schon erwähnte Sekretärin- Namie- goß sich nach ihrem persönlichen Amoklauf ein Glas  
kohlensäurehaltiges Mineralwasser ein und setzte sich, von ihrer unfassbaren Tat noch ganz benommen,  
auf die Treppenstufen des Büros. „Mir ganz egal was er jetzt mit mir macht“, dachte sie,  
„Jedenfalls ist dieses gottverfluchte Ding endlich weg.“

–

Izaya war beschwingten Schrittes unterwegs, als er um acht Uhr einundzwanzig von dringenden  
frühen Erledigungen, die etwas mit seinem Morgenkaffee und dem neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch  
im Starbucks nahe des U-Bahnhofs zu tun hatten, in sein Büro kam. Als- wie Gerüchte besagten-  
uneheliches Kind Satans, das wegen allgemeiner Unerträglichkeit noch vor der Pubertät aus der  
Hölle hinausgeschmissen und danach auf einer staatlichen High School gelandet war, genoss er  
es jeden Tag wieder ein Liedchen zu trällern, Handys hässlicher Teenager- Gören hysterisch lachend  
in den Asphalt zu stampfen und jedem den er traf das Leben ein bisschen zur Hölle zu machen.  
Wenn er von Verzweiflung zerfressene Mienen sah, wurde ihm immer ganz nostalgisch zumute.

An diesem Tag allerdings erlebte der Master of Desaster sein persönliches Armageddon, und nicht eins  
der guten Art, als er in der Hoffnung auf zärtliche Zweisamkeit mit übermenschlichen Einzelteilen  
feststellen musste, dass etwas fehlte. Etwas Entscheidendes. Bei seiner zunehmend blindwütigen Suche  
fand er fünf kaum benutzte Gitarrenplektren, eine Ukulele, einen Brief seiner Mutter, drei alte Socken die  
alle schwarz waren aber nicht zueinander passten und eine Handvoll verbrannter Tarot- Karten.

Dann nahm er sich Namie vor. Und schon nach kurzer Zeit hallte sein wilder Schrei vom verglasten Büro  
aus bis in die umliegenden Straßen hinunter und ließ jeden der es hörte verwundert innehalten:

„WO IST DER KOPF?!“

–

„Kadota- kun? Ahaha, hallo. Hier ist Izaya. Hör zu. Du wirst jetzt mit mir ein Spiel spielen, verstanden?  
Es ist wirklich lustig, und es gibt einen großen Preis! Wenn ihr gewinnt, lasse ich dich nicht von einem Freund  
von mir lebendig und ohne Betäubung sezieren. Er macht das furchtbar gerne, weißt du, und wenn ihr verlieren  
solltet wäre ich ihm definitiv einen Gefallen schuldig. Wobei mich das daran erinnert, dass du mir auch noch  
einen Gefallen schuldest, also-... ich will, dass ihr eueren hübschen Van nehmt, damit nach Shinyuku fahrt  
und einen Müllwagen sucht, der einen VERDAMMTEN KOPF aufgeladen hat! Und zwar schnell.  
Er wird nämlich vermisst. Sein Besitzer würde ihn furchtbar gern wieder haben.  
Achja, er hat seidige braune Haare und volle Lippen. UND JETZT FAHRT!“

Kadota, seines Zeichens Anführer der berühmten Lieferwagen-Gang warf erst einen Blick auf sein Handy  
und dann einen in die Runde seiner minderjährigen, comicvernarrten und gewaltphantasiebegeisterten treuen Gefolgsleute.

„Was gibt’s denn, Dotachin?“, wollte Erika wissen, das einzige weibliche Mitglied.

„Izaya sucht einen Kopf“, wiederholte er langsam, als konnte er nicht glauben was er da eben von sich gab, „In einem Müllwagen.“

„Wow“, meinte Walker, „Das ist echt kranker Scheiß“

„Wir sollten die Dollars verständigen! Vielleicht sind ein paar davon bei der Müllabfuhr!“

„Und was machen wir wenn sie den finden?! So ein Kopf im Müllwagen gehört doch der Polizei!“

„Jedenfalls“, Kadota schob sich heldenmutig seine Baskenmütze auf den Kopf und erklomm die Beifahrerseite,  
„Haben wir eine Mission! Also drück schon aufs Gas, Togusa!“

„Yiehaa!“

–

Kida Masaomi befriedigte mit gelangweilt halbgeschlossenen Augen seine Oralfixierung an einem Kugelschreiber  
und versuchte, gleichzeitig am W-Lan Netz der Schulbücherei seine E-Mails zu checken und illegal Filmchen zu laden,  
als plötzlich auf seinem Handy eine neue SMS aufblinkte.

KOPF VERLOREN?

Zuerst lachte er über den ironisch- nüchternen Humor des Verfassers, bevor er darüber nachdachte, dass der Verfasser  
Izaya war, und das Ganze deshalb vielleicht wörtlicher gemeint, als es sich anhörte. Ihn traf ein entsetzlicher Gedanke.  
Warum schickte Izaya ihm solche Nachrichten? Konnte es sein, dass er etwa-...?! Sofort hatte er sein Handy im Anschlag  
und den Finger auf Sakis Nummer, ein widerlich übles Gefühl im Bauch und allgemein die Erwartung der Apokalypse.  
Er wagte es nicht, einfach anzurufen, weil er zu viel Schiss vor der Möglichkeit hatte. Izaya hatte nicht wirklich seine  
bettlägrige Ex-Freundin geköpft, nur um ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben? Nach dieser ganzen Zeit konnte der  
psychopathische Wichser doch nicht auf SO kranke Ideen kommen, oder? Oh doch, er konnte. Das wusste er.

So kam es, dass Izayas Ruf ihm voraus eilte und er damit ganz unabsichtlich, aber nicht weniger wirkungsvoll  
Kida Masaomi wieder vom taffen Shogun zum schlotternden Häufchen Angstschweiß reduzierte, wobei er leider  
in seiner Handlungsunfähigkeit nicht mehr wirklich sehr nützlich war. Allerdings war es nicht so, als hätte jemand  
in den Weiten von Tokyo Mitleid gehabt, wenn ein kopfloser Izaya Missverständnisse verursachte, die ausnahmsweise  
mal dazu beitrugen, seine eigene Situation nicht zu verbessern... mieses Karma.

-

Nur wenige Zeit später an anderer Stelle hatte Tom, seines Zeichens rastahaariger- nun, nennen wir es mal „Geldeintreiber“-  
seinen äußerst sensiblen und leicht aus der Fassung zu bringenden- nennen wir es mal „Arbeitskollegen“-  
Shizuo davon überzeugt, dass sie wohl etwas essen sollten, weil Leute, wenn sie hungrig waren, immer zur Diva wurden,  
und das Risiko wollte er wirklich nicht eingehen.

Shizuo war so etwas wie der schreckliche Hulk von Ikebukuro. Das eigentlich Schreckliche an ihm war, dass er nicht  
einmal grün wurde wenn er sich ärgerte und somit ahnungslose Outsider nicht mit Signalfarben vorwarnte, dass mit  
seiner Aggressionsbewältigung etwas nicht ganz in Ordnung war. Meistens konnte man ihn aber ganz gut durch die  
geschossartig fliegenden Getränkeautomaten in seiner Umgebung ausmachen, durch das schreckliche Gebrüll und dadurch,  
dass er in Barkeeperuniform am helllichten Tag durch die Straßen wanderte, so als hätte Tom einen Fetisch für Cosplay.

Shizuo stand also an der Ecke des russischen Sushilokals- wo der schwarze, russische Sushikoch Simon vergeblich versuchte  
Kunden zu werben in dem er beteuerte, dass für sein Sushi garantiert kein Menschenfleisch verwendet wurde- und rauchte.  
Im Grunde wartete er darauf, dass Tom mit seiner Misosuppe wieder auftauchte, aber Rauchen war ja bekanntlich beruhigend,  
also rauchte Shizuo immer dann, wenn er nicht gerade Amok lief.

In diesem Moment fuhr ein Müllwagen an ihm vorbei, und zwar nicht einer von diesen bei denen der Müll sofort beim  
Hineinschütten zermalmt wird, sondern einer der Müllwägen auf die eine Menge Säcke gestapelt sind. Zwischen zweien  
dieser Säcke wehte etwas wie Haare im Wind, und als der Wagen abrupt bremsen musste, rollte dieses Etwas ein Stück zum  
Vorschein und sah plötzlich aus wie ein blasses Gesicht. Ein weibliches Gesicht. Kurz danach jagte der Van von  
Kadotas Lieferwagen- Gang die Straße hinunter, aber vielleicht stand das nicht in Zusammenhang. Jedenfalls-

Shizuo fiel die Zigarette fast aus dem Mund. Er zückte sein Handy und drückte die Kurzwahltaste. Obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte,  
dass Izaya der letzte Besitzer des Kopfes war, wusste er gut, wer in ganz Ikebukuro sonst seinen Kopf vermisste.  
Und dieser jemand würde nicht sehr begeistert sein, wenn sein geliebtes Körperteil bald zu Recycle- Plastik zerschreddert würde...

–

„Scha~hatz, es tut mir echt leid aber ich muss heute schon so früh los, diese Jungs von der Mafia schlagen sich  
mal wieder die Köpfe ein“, der fröhliche junge Mann der sich Shinra nannte und schon seit frühester Kindheit  
eine Faszination für Sezierungen hegte, verdrückte einen Toast im Stehen und ließ dabei den Verschluss seines  
schwarzen Lederkoffers zuschnappen, „Und ihr Boss hat seit gestern schon diese Lebensmittelvergiftung, aber-...“,  
er knöpfte seinen langen weißen Arztkittel zu, „Ich bin so schnell es geht wieder zu-...“

Just in der Sekunde ließ Celty, langjährige Mitbewohnerin und holdes Objekt seiner Begierde, ihre Tasse  
mit heißem Tee fallen die auf dem Boden zerschellte und ihn zum Stutzen brachte.

„Ähh... Celty? Was ist denn los?“

Sie schaltete ihr Handy lauter und hörte noch einmal die Mailbox ab.

„Ehm, hi!... Also... ich bins... du weißt schon... Shizuo... gerade ist hier am Russian Sushi ein Kopf langgefahren...  
also, ein Müllwagen, der hatte einen Kopf drauf... ich weiß, es könnte auch nur irgendein Kopf sein, aber...  
nur für den Fall dass es DER Kopf wäre...“

–

Sekunden später war Celty mit aufheulendem schwarzen Motorrad in den Häuserschluchten der Stadt unterwegs.  
Ihr fehlte tatsächlich ein Kopf und es war auch tatsächlich ihr eigener, sie war nämlich neben Shinras  
Lebensgefährtin und Mitbewohnerin eine der oben erwähnten irischen Todesfeen. Eine kopflose Reiterin.  
Was natürlich gewisse Zweifel an Shinras Sexualpräferenzen und seiner Zurechnungsfähigkeit aufkommen  
lassen mochte, aber das nur ganz nebenbei. Während sie durch die Straßen fuhr hatte sie ihren Helm auf,  
um nicht zu viel Aufsehen zu erregen, aber ganz unauffällig war sie doch nicht, denn wie alle Kreaturen der  
Dunkelheit bevorzugte sie Schwarz- Von der hauteng anliegenden Sorte.  
Das, und ihr Helm hatte Katzenöhrchen.

Man konnte sich fragen wozu eine kopflose Todesfee einen Kopf brauchte, aber eigentlich war es sehr einfach-  
Celty war unwohl bei dem Gedanken, dass ihr armer, hilfloser Kopf ganz allein in den Fängen von fremden  
Menschen sein könnte. Ebenso unwohl war ihr bei der Überlegung, ob der Kopf vielleicht eine Art Achillesverse  
sein könnte und seine Zerstörung womöglich ihren Tod bedeutete. Jedenfalls machte der Gedanke  
daran sie extrem nervös. Sie musste den Kopf zurück haben! Und deshalb heulte das Motorrad durch die Straßen,  
flitzte vorbei an einer Polizeistreife, die aufgrund der blatanten Geschwindigkeitsüberschreitung sofort die  
Verfolgung aufnahm, in Richtung Russian Sushi, um Shizuo aufzuladen und die Jagd zu eröffnen. Celty war  
unterwegs mit ihrer Todessense und ihrem Pferd, das aus Modernisierungsgründen ein Motorrad war,  
und Köpfe würden rollen. Wenn auch nur bloß nicht nicht in Richtung Müllpresse.

–

Der arme Angestellte der städtischen Müllabfuhr war inzwischen doch etwas irritiert. Anfangs hatte er sich  
nur über den aufdringlichen und äußerst verdächtigen Lieferwagen gewundert, der ihm seit einiger Zeit  
an der Stoßstange hing und viel zu dicht auffuhr. Aber inzwischen rannte auf der Straße neben ihm ein  
seltsamer, wütender Mann im Pelzmäntelchen und fuchtelte wild mit den Armen. Ein unheimlich schwarzes  
Motorrad mit einem Päarchen in Fetisch- Fummel darauf fuhr seitlich an seine Ladefläche heran, er hörte  
Polizeisirenen jaulen, und schließlich schnitt ihn an der nächsten Kreuzung auch noch tatsächlich so ein  
völlig Wahnsinniger im Doktorkittel auf einer Vespa!

Er musste dringend mit dem Trinken aufhören, offenbar tat es seiner Wahrnehmung wirklich nicht gut!

Der Mann hatte genug. Er schob in wildem Kampfesmut die Unterlippe nach vorn und trat das Gaspedal  
bis zum Boden durch. Stur hielt er seinen Blick nach vorn gerichtet, tat so als bemerkte er nicht, wie plötzlich  
von allen Seiten Leute versuchten, auf seine Müllsackladefläche zu klettern- er raste direkt auf das Tor der Müllfirma zu,  
das sich gerade noch so vor ihm öffnete. Und dann stieg er abrupt auf die Bremse.  
Der finale Showdown begann.

Von der unruhigen Fahrt reichlich mitgenommen war der Kopf von einem Müllsack zum anderen gehüpft,  
schließlich ein Stück Richtung Fahrerhäuschen gerollt und jetzt kullerte er mit einem Plopp über die zu volle  
Ladefläche und rollte unter den Wagen.

„Sie können hier nicht rein!“, versuchten drei Wachleute den plötzlichen Ansturm an Besuchern zurückzuhalten,  
„Man braucht eine Anmeldung! Führungen Montags und Mittwochs-...“

Ein furchtbarer Schrei war zu hören. Im nächsten Moment hatte der schreckliche Shizuo den ersten  
Wachmann am Kragen gepackt und ihn auf dessen Kollegen geworfen. Die Polizeistreife mischte sich ein  
und forderte lautstark Verstärkung. Izaya lag flach auf dem Bauch auf dem Boden unter dem Müllauto und  
versuchte mit manischem Blick in den Augen seinen Arm noch weiter zu strecken, um an die Haare  
des Kopfes zu kommen.

„Alle zurück!“, brüllte ein Polizist- er packte den unglücklich stehenden Shinra am Kragen und feuerte  
einen Schuss in die Luft, „Ich lasse euch alle verhaften! Legt euch nicht mit der Verkehrspolizei an!“

„Aber-... Herr Polizist, bitte!“, versuchte Shinra verzweifelt zu argumentieren, „Es handelt sich um einen Notfall!  
Haben sie hier vielleicht einen Kopf gesehen? Weiblich, normal groß, helle Haut? Er muss dort irgendwo auf dem Wagen sein!“

Der Polizist starrte Shinra an.

 

„Äh... ich... habe rein medizinisches Interesse daran?“, begann der zu stottern, „Er gehört eigentlich meiner Freundin,  
wissen sie...? Ich meine...“

In diesem Moment stieß Erika aus Kadotas Gang einen spitzen Schrei aus- ob es Entsetzen oder Triumphgeheul sein sollte  
war wirklich schwer zu entscheiden- der bleiche Kopf ohne Körper war nämlich durch Izayas zudringlich stupsende Finger  
unter dem Auto wieder hervor und ihr direkt vor die Füße gerollt.

„DU KRANKES SCHWEIN!“, brüllte der Polizist, und begann wie von Sinnen auf Shinra einzuknüppeln. Celtys Motorrad  
machte einen heftigen Sprung nach vorn- Izayas dürre Hand schnappte von unter dem Auto hervor nach den Haaren,  
bekam sie aber nicht zu fassen, stattdessen hob Erika mit einer Art morbider Faszination den Schädel vor sich auf Brusthöhe.

„Abgefahren“, sagte Walker. „Wie in so einem voll kranken Mystery- Manga, mann!“

„Sofort fallen lassen!“, bellte einer der übrigen Polizisten mit Anflug von Panik in der Stimme, „Und bringt  
jemand diesen Wahnsinnigen zur Raison!“

Aber der schreckliche Hulk hatte keine Zigaretten mehr. Geschossartig fliegende Polizisten und markerschütterndes  
Gebrüll dominierten in den nächsten Momenten die Szene- bis plötzlich vor dem sich merklich verdunkelnden  
Himmel die Silhuette von Izaya auf dem Müllwagen erschien. Dort stand er, von oben bis unten mit Motoröl vollgeschmiert,  
manisch lachend und den Kopf fest in einer Hand.

 

„Ich habe gewonnen!“, schrie er und seine Stimme überschlug sich, „Er gehört mir, und er bringt mir Unsterblichkeit, und keiner von euch wird daran etwas ändern!“

 

Ein tiefes, elementares Beben schauderte durch den schrecklichen Hulk.

„IIIIII- ZAAAAA- YAAAAAA!“, röhrte er, dann packte er mit beiden Händen die Straßenlaterne beim Pförtnerhäuschen,  
rupfte sie aus dem Asphalt und holte weit damit aus. Celty sprang vom Motorrad um Schlimmeres zu verhindern.  
Sie hechtete Richtung Ladefläche. Shizuo zog voll durch. Alles schien wie in Zeitlupe abzulaufen- Walker, Erika, Kadota  
folgten dem mächtigen Stahlrohr mit den Augen wie einem vielversprechenden Aufschlag beim Tennis. Izaya versuchte  
auszuweichen, rutschte aber auf einem der Müllsäcke ab und fiel. Seine Hand wurde reflexartig nach oben gerissen.  
Die Hand mit dem Kopf. Es gab ein sattes „Klonk“ wie beim Baseball, und etwas kleines und rundes flog. Und flog.  
Über die Dächer der Stadt, bis es schließlich verschwunden war.

„Homerun.“, krächzte Kadota trocken, weil ihm nichts anderes einfiel.

 

Shizuo ließ erbleicht die Laterne fallen und sackte in einem Anfall von Übelkeit auf die Knie. Celty stand da wie erstarrt.  
Shinra krümmte sich auf dem Boden und versuchte flach hechelnd abzuschätzen, ob seine Milz wohl gerissen war  
oder nicht. Und Izaya schaffte es in der allgemeinen Erstarrung, sich zwischen Bananenschalen und Joghurtbechern  
hervorzuwühlen und zu verschwinden, wie sich das für einen bösen Mastermind auch gehörte...

–

Den Rest diesen Tages war die Stadt ungewöhnlich still. Es war so, als hätten sich alle prominenten Figuren der Straßen  
zurückgezogen um ihre Wunden zu lecken. Ein stiller Regen fiel, und der graue Himmel war auch ganz passend zur Stimmung.

Gegen Abend, als die Wolken sich etwas lösten um blutrotes Abendrot über die Dächer zu gießen, fand ein  
sehr normal und anständig wirkender Junge der mit seinem Regenschirm von einem Tag des Händchenhaltens  
bei seinem wirklich erschütterten besten Freund nach Hause kam, einen blassen Kopf mit seidigen Haaren  
und vollen Lippen im Vorgarten.

Mikado wusste da, dass die SMS von Izaya „KOPF VERLOREN“ kein idiotischer Scherz gewesen war. Er wusste auch,  
dass es kein normaler Kopf sein konnte. Und er ahnte, dass es ein Körperteil von sehr großem Wert war, vielleicht  
sogar wichtig genug, um den mächtigen, unantastbaren Izaya damit in der Hand zu haben...

Langsam ging er in die Hocke um das Ding aus der Nähe anzusehen.

Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich. Irgendwo schlug das Schicksal den Gong für die nächste Runde.

 

~Ende~


End file.
